Petroleum products typically exhibit large variations in viscosity with variations in temperature. However, for lubricating oil compositions and functional fluid compositions, it is preferable that the temperature dependence of the viscosity be small. In order to decrease the temperature dependence of viscosity, VI improvers have been added to lubricating oils and functional fluids. VI improvers may be referred to as viscosity modifiers.